Vermillion, Ron and Hermione, one shot
by Memoriesofyou666
Summary: Hermione is stubborn and Ron is arrogent! He makes a mistake, but will she take him back?


i She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame.  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me  
I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad. /i 

br br "Let go, Ronald!" A young girl, with bushy brown hair, and dark, threatening brown eyes hissed. Her face held a look of disgust as a young man, with flaming red hair and pleading blues eyes, hung to her arm. His blue eyes were filled with newly shed tears.

br br "Hermione, I can change! I will, just don't leave me!" His voice cracked, sounding desperate. She finally shook him off, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Face it, Ronald, you obviously find Parvati better than me." She retorted hotly, turning away from him, her own eyes stinging with tears. She bit her lip firmly to save herself from breaking down.

i She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
the song that no one sings  
The unattainable.  
She's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad. /i 

br br br "Please Hermione," He begged, letting tears fall freely down his cheeks. He watched as her eyes narrowed into slits, fists balled up at her side, ready to smack him at any given point,

br br "No," She breathed, feeling a lump arising in her throat, "I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself." She quickly wiped away her tears which were about to fall. "Why did you kiss her?" She asked, turning towards him again. Her chocolate brown eyes pleaded for an answer. She let a single tear fall down her tear stained cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. She absentmindedly twirled a golden ring around her finger.

i But I wont let this build up inside of me  
I wont let this build up inside of me  
I wont let this build up inside of me  
I wont let this build up inside of me

A catch in my throat  
Choke, torn into pieces I won't - No  
I don't want to be this /i 

br br "Hermione, believe me, she meant nothing to me. It was an accident!" He cried out, becoming interested with his old beaten shoes. He couldn't bear to look at her face, evidence of hurt written across it. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, tugging at it as a form of punishment.

br br Hermione huffed, "What happened, your lips accidentally fell on hers! What rubbish!" Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Why don't you ever tell me the truth?" She asked her sobs escaped her throat; she just didn't care anymore, "I thought you loved me!"

i But I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let me build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me /i 

"Hermione, I beg you. Give me another chance." He pleaded with her. "I don't know what I was thinking" He sighed deeply, holding her hand, but she jerked it away. Like his touch was venomous. She tugged at her luggage, ready to pull it away.

"I-I- I don't know…." She said softly, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear. She met his eyes, they were beat red from all the tears he cried.

br br br The trains whistle echoed in the early noon. Fog danced around their bodies.

br br "I'm sorry, I can't" Her eyes finally released the tears she was holding back. She swiftly kissed him on the cheek and left for the train.

br br "Hermione…" Ron's desperate voice whispered after her form. He ran after the train, but it moved too fast for him.

br br "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER, AND I ALWAYS WILL!" He called, falling to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

br br Hermione watched as Ron fell to the ground, "I love you too Ron, I always will" She whispered, resting her head on the window. Her tears traveled down her cheeks, she would always remember Ron, the only man she ever loved.


End file.
